Ships in the Night
by BabyBlueEyes23
Summary: "We can make this work."And as if a nightmare, she responds with nothing more than the shake of her head, and sardonic curve of her plump lips...


**A/N: LOL I have no idea what this is, I wrote it in less than an hour…so yeah…But I was suddenly stricken with some Lucaya feels, and this angsty tragic mess came from it :D LOL**

 **So I'm a firm believer that Lucaya will be endgame, but they'r estory will not be easy, it's gonna be full of heartache, and passion, and insecurities and all of that crap….So this is a scenario I can see playing out. Hope you enjoy :)3**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Ships in the Night**

 **..**

 **..**

 **~0~**

An abnormal tension hangs between the pair, there gazes never daring to fall upon the other. They sit side by side on a bench, before a small pond, which lies yards away from the main entrance of the prestigious Austin country club.

They stare upwards, watching as the clouds above dance across the fading indigo skyline, only being intruded upon by the sliver of moonlight, which peals across the clumps of cotton, and skips atop the shimmering water.

A beautiful sight indeed, though not even a contender when put against the beauty besides him.

Lucas is well aware to the strain woven between them throughout the short hours between light and dark. Her once coiled back locks, now tumble uncaringly down her back, and the unadulterated elation that had glittered in her wide irises, has completely dissipated.

"You know they're wrong," Lucas states matter of factly, knowing precisely what has so severely hushed his girlfriend of nearly a year.

"I know," she nods in a tone only an echo of her ordinary effervescent timbre.

It sicken's the caramel haired boy, watching as the lively, and vivacious Maya Hart is scuffed away by the off handed comments by people he calls family.

"They were just talking out there asses," he informs her bluntly, not having time to poise his words in an eloquent manner…Though he supposes he never does when around the buoyant blonde. She makes it so Lucas has no worries of formalities, and wants of being someone _better_ , she makes it so he can show his true emotions no matter how much he may despise himself at the time.

"They're your family Lucas," she points out, a mask of indifference molded over her dull like features. Her hands are clasped atop her crossed legs, shaking ever so slightly with the pent up frustration, and despair she so desperately wants to release.

"They're a bunch of snobs," Lucas corrects. "And honestly, I wouldn't care the slightest if I never see them again."

"Don't Luke," Maya asserts, allowing her tone to be drenched in something other than ice for the first time that night. "You're so lucky you grew up with such a close nit family…And with all the opportunities they can give you…You should be thankful."

Lucas sits stunned by her words, having caught the sincerity, interlaced with the utter pain, they had been soaked in.

And for an instant, he gawks at the girl's sharp profile. The beacon of moon light glides across her face, as if satin, making her alabaster skin appear a ghostly white, and her golden tendrils, as if platinum silk…Lucas swears that the girl must be some sort of angel from above, stricken with the pain of morality, until she is able to experience the euphoria she so rightfully deserves…One that he preys they will enjoy with one another.

"Maya, if they say that kind of crap in front of us, then I don't need them in my life, and-"

"But don't you get it!" The blonde exclaims. "They're right Luke! All of them!"

"Maya," the boy is startled by the girl's sudden outbreak, having shattered the reserved posture she had sat in for hours on end. "They can't be more wrong," he assures.

"That's not true, and you know it," she accuses. "You grew up surrounded by money, and people who love you, I mean look at where we're standing!" She leaps from her seated position, giving a wave of the arms to indicate the prim rose gardens, and enchanting trees of which they are circled by.

"I'm just city trash…"

And in a matter of seconds post comprehending her words, Lucas jumps up to meet her eye to eye, sudden frustration pulsing through him. "You know that's not true," he barks, as if she had insulted him rather than herself.

"Lucas I grew up in a crummy, shoe box apartment, where I had an aging grams, and a half time mom. You grew up where places like this," she moves her hands to travel around the entire expanse of where they stand. "Is normal. You have parents, and grandparents, and aunts, and uncles, and cousins, and second cousins-"

"None of this stuff matters to me," he asserts. "Not the people, or the money, or the privilege."

"But it should!" Maya shouts back at him. "And I wouldn't be able to stand it if I was the one to separate you from all of this."

Lucas's stomach lurches forward, becoming weary of where their conversation has steered.

"We can make this work."

And as if a nightmare, she responds with nothing more than the shake of her head, and sardonic curve of her plump lips.

"I love you," he declares, as if it had ever been put into question.

"And I love you," she assures him.

"Then why are you talking like this," he cries.

"Because Lucas…" She stutters, unsure how to craft her words. "I'm not happy…I don't like myself anymore"

"What," he croaks in a pathetic tone, one of sorrow and betrayal.

Maya sinks her teeth into her bottom lip, trying to ward off the tears swelling in her azure oceans. "Lucas, when we walk down the street together-"

"Since when do you care what others think," he challenges, attempting to understand, even in the slightest, what had just transpired between the two.

"No of course not," Maya defends.

"Then what is it Maya! Because I thought we were pretty damn happy."

"I don't deserve you!" She shouts out, finally releasing what she has been feeling for the past few weeks, and what has come to a head throughout this gala. "Don't you get it! I'm broken, I'm deformed. And you're not…"

And for a moment, he stands in aw, as he looks at this tragic girl. Her strands now completely loosened, and tears streaming down her manicured features, though he never questions if her claim is accurate in the least.

"You're not broken Maya," he reminds her in a tender tone, his hand cupping her face lovingly. "We're all just a little damaged…It's not like I'm perfect, or anything remote to that."

She merely shakes her head, and gives a twisted sort of chuckle. "You don't get it Lucas…Your damage was being a rebel in middle school to get daddy's attention. But you were always loved. I mean I see how your father and grandfather look at you. There is so much pride, and hope gleaming in their eyes…But me, my dad couldn't even stay long enough to hear my first words."

She sweeps the back of her hand across her face, thankful to the sudden halt of the stream of droplets pouring from her eyes.

"You're blessed Luke."

A lapse of silence falls between them, being composed of nothing more than his emerald irises boring into her cyan skies, veiled by a cloudy grey…A veil that he had once been able to see right through with ease.

"What are you trying to say," Lucas mutters, slicing the hush, even though he is well aware to what her words are alluding to.

The blonde purses her lips, barely able to hold off the new wave of tears threatening to come over her. "I can't do this anymore…"

"Maya please," he pleads. "We can figure this out, I'll do anything." He stands there, nothing more than a crumpled up peace of litter, waiting for his fate by the enchantress before him.

Subsequent to a stilted moment of unsureness and fear, Maya responds with a tremor in her tone, and aching to her heart. "I should go find Shawn."

And acting as the whirlwind that she is, she blows away all his hope, and devotion…Leaving a barren waist land in her wake.

"But I do love you, more than I have ever loved anyone," she swears wistfully, placing an ever so delicate kiss to his temple.

And Lucas can do nothing more than watch as the girl he loves more than life it's self walks away from his life, swearing that this is not the end of their story, merely a chapter leading them to the bliss they both deserve.


End file.
